Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off
“'Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'” (also shortened to “Lying is the Most Fun” or “Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have”) is the seventh track on Panic! at the Disco's debut studio album, ''A Fever You Can't Sweat Out''. It has a running time of 3:20. Music video Featuring people with fish tanks on their heads, the music video was directed by Travis Kopach and filmed on June 19th, 2006 in Los Angeles. It premiered on MTV on July 14th 2006. The band felt that their looks were distracting from their music, so it only shows them in a single scene (they are the paramedics). One popular interpretation is that the man (Daniel Gomez) and the woman (Molly D'Amour) are married, and the husband knows his wife has been unfaithful, thus feeling unloved. The woman, at one point, picks up a goldfish and places it in her fish tank, which represents her sleeping with another man. The depressed husband commits suicide. According to those who believe this interpretation, the number of fish in a tank symbolize the amount of people a person has slept with, leading to the conclusion that the wife, who has a number of fish in her tank, has been promiscuous outside her marriage and her husband has only one clearly visible fish. However, upon closer inspection, there are numerous fish in his tank, though only one of them is a bright orange and easily visible. The orange fish signifies his faithfulness to his wife, and the harder to see fish represent past and forgotten lovers. Panic! At The Disco has stated that the music video is simply a 50's period short film, and that the husband and wife are a couple but not necessarily married. Lyrics Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did And how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? (Let's pick up, pick up) Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. Now let's not get selfish Did you really think I’d let you kill this chorus? Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? Dance to this beat Dance to this beat Dance to this beat Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster, faster Let's get these teen hearts beating faster I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Dance to this beat So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Dance to this beat And hold a lover close Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster, faster Let's get these teen hearts beating faster Category:Singles Category:A Fever You Can't Sweat Out songs